


Reminder to care

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Burn Out, Crying, F/M, Swearing, hug, sasha has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Sasha insults the squad out of the blue.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Levi
Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528490
Kudos: 24





	Reminder to care

Everything had gone great so far. Like always with the girl.

She had woken up lazily when Mikasa had shaken her shoulder for the third time. She had finished her breakfast faster than anyone. She had taken her time to warm up before training.

Yes. Everything had looked fine for Sasha.

"FUCK YOU ! I HATE YOU ALL YOU ASSHOLES, GO TO HELL !"

No one of the squad had seen her burn out coming. Specially for a simple potato joke like she was used to deal with.

That was probably why everybody stayed frozen on their seats when she rushed outside the mess hall, kicking violently a chair on her way out.

Some looks were exchanged. Was that really the Sasha they knew ? She had never gone berserk like this before. They all had assumed she would remain the happy funny girl whose smile made everyone feel at home.

Connie stood up.

He didn't know what to do, what to say to her, but he had to try. She would probably insult him and it was terrifying, but he had to try.

However, when he got out of the mess hall, someone stopped him.

A simple look was enough for the Captain to justify his act.

This was a bad idea.

Connie clenched his fists in frustration. He blamed himself for not having noticed the hints of her breakdown. For having made that stupid joke.

Because the truth was that Sasha hadn't slept because of painful memories. She hadn't eaten her fill. She had been stiff from the previous trainings.

But most importantly, she had been tired of those food jokes about her. Yes, she loved food. But it was nothing abnormal enough to justify all of this teasing.

So Connie let the only person who hadn't laugh take care of her. He would apologize to Sasha but now wasn't the time.

Levi went outside. He had an idea where she had fled. On his way, he wondered how he could go about it.

He was used to Hanji's fits of anger but it was different. The Commander was furious when she couldn't get the answers she needed.

Sasha wasn't looking for answers.

He looked around for a while but didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't in the forest after all. Maybe she was in the girls' dormitory.

A sob.

Levi looked up and saw her openly crying. For how long did the sight paralyze him ? 

Sasha wasn't wearing any happy mask anymore. She was letting her heart exposed to him. She kept crying knowing he was just here. She just didn't care anymore.

Watching her tears running down her cheeks, Levi finally understood what this girl was looking for.

He climbed up the tree to join her. The branch wasn't big and they both froze when his face ended up only a few inches from hers.

Her big eyes were red, still glowing with the light in her tears. She had a sweet scent of lavender and lemon. 

Levi hugged her.

Attention. Caring. Support.

That was what she had been looking for. What she needed.

It took her a few seconds to process what was happening but she eventually hugged her Captain back and resumed crying on his shoulder.

Levi wasn't a patient man, but this wasn't about patience anyway. He didn't have to wait for her tears to stop. He genuinely wanted to make them stop himself.

It wasn't about patience, it was about caring.

And Levi cared.

She was someone he trusted, he could rely on. She payed attention to him and he felt terrible for not doing as much.

Sasha's crying slowly stopped and he felt her body relax.

She was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of training. Of running. Of carrying on. Of caring. Of smiling. Like if everything was fine.

It wasn't fine.

Levi could finally see it in her eyes when she pulled away.

"Thank you." she said with a weak voice.

He moved a strand clued to her cheek by her previous tears.

"It's good you finally dropped that mask." he murmured. "I couldn't stand it. I like this Sasha better."

She blinked at his words. She didn't understand what he meant. She hadn't been playing someone else.

The words she had been using, the laughs she had been spreading… She had truly meant them. She truly wanted people to be happy.

"This Sasha is self-caring."  
  



End file.
